Provide the Environmental Epidemiology Branch, NCI, with morbidity and mortality data on domestic animals seen by at least fourteen of the twenty-four hospitals and clinics of United States and Canadian Veterinary Universities. Abstracted data about all patients seen by the program participants for the period July 1, 1979, through June 30, 1980, will be provided and must pass the standard edit program used on this data.